<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Light in the Dark by broken_fannibal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844925">A Light in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal'>broken_fannibal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Alec Hardy, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Past Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucian has a nightmare about Sonja's death.<br/>Alec finds out a little about Lucian's past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy/Lucian (Underworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Light in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian woke up with a scream. That name was on his lips again.</p><p><em> Sonja</em>.</p><p>His chest was heaving, tears ran down his cheeks. Pain burned in his chest.</p><p>The image, their last moments together, were burned into his mind. He couldn't shake them. He couldn't shake the memories. He still felt it as if it had been mere hours ago, not many centuries. He felt the stinging pain in his back, the agony of his broken heart. The sheer overwhelming anguish of seeing her like that. Burned. Dead. Knowing that she was gone forever.</p><p>He turned onto his side, eyes squeezed shut and curled up. He tried to think of something else, anything to take his mind off- he jolted when his forehead met something warm and solid. His eyes shot open, he looked up and blinked the tears away.</p><p>Alec.</p><p>Alec looked at him with worry in his eyes.</p><p>"Who's Sonja?"</p><p>Ah. The dreaded question.</p><p>He couldn't help it, a small pained smile flicked over his features. "A vampire I loved. A long time ago. Her own father killed her for loving me." He bit his lip to stifle a sob.</p><p>Alec reached out, hesitantly caressing Lucian's shoulder. He didn't know what to say.</p><p>Lucian leaned into the touch. He wrapped a hand around Alec's wrist and moved closer until his forehead rested against Alec's chest again.</p><p>Alec wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him even closer.</p><p>And slowly Lucian could breathe again, the weight on his chest eased. He breathed in the familiar scent that was distinctly Alec. He listened to the steady heartbeat.</p><p>"I've got you. I’m here."</p><p>He shuddered and whimpered. One of his arms wrapped around Alec's waist, pulling him impossibly closer.</p><p>Alec swallowed hard. It hurt to see Lucian suffer like this. He barely ever opened up about his past but it wasn't hard to figure out that it hadn't exactly been easy. Alec had seen glimpses of scars on Lucian's back. He had never seen them entirely but he didn't have to. It was obvious Lucian was dragging a lot of trauma around with him.</p><p>"Do you need anything?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Lucian made a small noise. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Alec shrugged. "A cup of tea, or hot milk. Or talking about it. I don't know what helps you best."</p><p>"This is good."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Alec felt him press even closer. One of Lucian’s legs pushed between his own. He shuffled closer, pressing their entire bodies together.</p><p>He wrapped his arms tighter around Lucian and began carding one hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>After several minutes of silence, Lucian whispered: "She used to do that."</p><p>"Hm?" Alec tilted his head, he hadn't caught all of what Lucian had said.</p><p>"She- Sonja, she did that when we lay together. Her hands, so gentle..."</p><p>Alec moved his hand away. "Sorry."</p><p>"No, don’t stop," Lucian said quietly.</p><p>"Okay." Alec tucked a loose strand behind Lucian's ear and sunk his hand into his hair again.</p><p>Lucian took his other hand and brought it to the side of his neck. He slid it over his throat. His eyes were closed, he was lost in memories.</p><p>Alec wondered what this was about. He felt something rough under his fingers. At the sides of Lucian's neck as well as at the back. But it stopped at the front. He couldn't really tell what it was, it was too dark to see. So he ran his thumb over it. It felt a little rougher than the rest of Lucian’s skin.</p><p>Lucian hummed. Slowly, his eyes opened. He took in Alec's face. The soft expression, the gentleness.</p><p>He moved closer, wrapped his arms around Alec again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In the morning light, Alec looked at Lucian's neck. There was a line of darker, slightly rougher skin around his neck. It looked like a scar. But where had it come from? Did it have something to do with Lucian’s past? Was he allowed to ask about it?</p><p> "Lucian?" Alec asked quietly.</p><p>"Hm?" Lucian slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>"Where does-" Alec hesitated. He took a deep breath. "Where does the scar around your neck come from?"</p><p>Lucian turned his head, looking at Alec and frowned minutely. He touched the side of his neck. "Oh." He closed his eyes for a moment. "It's from the collar I wore. They forced all of us to wear them."</p><p>Alec's eyes widened. "Can I- Can I ask-"</p><p>"Yes," Lucian said.</p><p>"Really? I just- this is clearly traumatic for you and I don't want to-"</p><p>"Ask."</p><p>"Okay... “ He slowly nodded. “Who are 'they'? The ones who made you wear the- the collar?" Alec hated that his voice was trembling.</p><p>"Vampires. They held me and other Lycans as slaves. We worked for them, built for them, guarded them during the day. I was born in captivity. For nearly thirty years I knew nothing else."</p><p>"Oh..." Alec swallowed hard. "So... last night... when you brought my hand to your neck, to touch it... Why did you do that?"</p><p>Lucian sighed. "I needed to feel the collar was gone I think."</p><p>Alec nodded. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Lucian's throat.</p><p>Lucian smiled, he cupped Alec's face in a hand and pulled it up to plant a kiss on his lips.</p><p>Alec leaned into it. He reached out and caressed up and down Lucian’s sides.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>